Sacrifice
by Mrs. Fang-Black17
Summary: The Sweet Far Thing Spoilers. This is set about three months after TSFT. Kartik and Gemma finally do something about their love for each other. Will their love last or will it be too much to sacrifice for just one forbiden love? a lot of OCC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not Libba Bray**

**A/N: This is my first AGATB fanfic!**

I ran to my room terribly upset, Grandmama had just betrothed me to Simon Middleton! How could she do this to me! I don't want Simon; I love Kartik! Why was that so scandalous? Oh, because he's Indian! The wedding was in three days.

Kartik had left his calling card with a note; this made me immensely happy.

_Gemma,_

_Meet me in the stables._

_Kartik._

I snuck out to the stables waiting to see if Kartik would notice, he didn't. "Kartik?" I whispered. He turned around so quickly that I had to blink.

"Gemma?" Kartik ran up to embrace me with those big arms. "How are you?"

"How do you think I am? I'm wonderful!" I lied.

"You're lying! " he frowned. "I left the calling card because last time I snuck in Emily walked in." I couldn't tell if he was blushing, his skin was so brown and it was dark.

"I have to tell you something, " I whispered. This was going to hurt both of us.

""What is it?" Kartik asked worried lacing our fingers together. Then I broke down and started sobbing on Kartik's shoulder.

"Grandmama! She has betrothed me to Simon! The wedding is in three days." I cried.

"Oh," was all Kartik could manage. I knew this was going to be hard on him.

"Why can't we stay in the Realms? I mean the Cave of Sighs proved that our destinies were joined." I choked out.

"This is the world we live in. Destiny or no destiny." Kartik tried to soothe me but nothing could cheer me up.

"Miss Doyle?" Emily's voice broke through the moment.

"Yes, Emily?" I sighed, annoyed.

"Lady Doyle has requested you." Emily had it easy no betrothing business.

"Yes, thank you, Emily." Reluctantly I unlaced our fingers and was led by Emily to Grandmama.

I curtsied before Gradmama; she nodded in approval.

"Gemma, have you been crying? Your eyes are puffy." Grandmama sounded more like she was in disapproval than caring.

"Yes, Grandmama." I answered. "Grandmama? Why have you betrothed me to Simon?" No matter how much I wanted to stop the words kept coming. "I know I should be a proper lady and when the time comes lay down and think about London, but I find I'm not fond of Simon." That was too much, I shouldn't have said that.

"Well then," Grandmama tutted, "who are you of?"

"Well, I know you don't want another scandal, but I am fond of Mr. Kartik." I admitted.

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM NOT LIBBA BRAY**

**A/N: Gemma is confessing her feelings for Kartik to her Grandmama! How will Grandmama react?**

Grandmama eyed me with so much disapproval that I had to look away. "Well, how long have you been fond of him?" Grandmama demanded. This would break her heart but she taught me never to lie.

"Well," I began, "tomorrow it'll be two years." I admitted. "I know it's scandalous, but I love him Grandmama." Tears pricked my eyes I had to blink to fight them off. "He really cares about me! And I think I love him!" tears were fighting to escape.

"Well, I'll have none of that! Besides Simon has invited us to spend the day together, tomorrow." Grandmama snapped. "I think that you should rest up for tomorrow." I know what that means, leave.

"Yes." I curtsied and left. "Emily will you come here?" I asked; thankfully she came willingly.

"Yes, Miss Doyle?" Emily was so sweet.

"Will you fetch Mr. Kartik? Tell him it's open and tell him don't worry." I begged.

"As you wish. But what don't you want him to worry about?" Emily was so innocent; it hurt me to say this.

"Well, that time you came in and Kartik was sitting on the bed. He's worried about a repeat." I admitted.

"But that was an accident! I swear I didn't mean to!" Emily was wailing.

"Emily! I know! Just tell Grandmama that I feel ill and need to rest up; please!" I was begging.

"Ok. I'll fetch him." Emily scurried down to the hall to the stables.

----

"Kartik!" I squealed in delight. He came in through the window. I ran over too pull him in my room. Kartik was smiling his beautiful smile. "You came!"

"Of course. Your not married yet." He smiled weakly. We could be betrothed but it's not how it's done. He led me too my bed being cautious I giggled. "Don't worry I told Emily to tell Grandmama that I was ill." He perked up and laid down next to me.

"I told Grandmama that I wasn't fond of Simon." I said enjoying lying in Kartik's arms.

"Oh, how did she take it?" Kartik asked rubbing my arm.

"She was taken back. She demanded that I tell her who I was fond of, and I told her I was fond of you." I blurted out feeling the same sensation to tell Kartik everything at once.

"Wow." Kartik sighed. Is he upset, is he happy that I confessed, why is he so difficult. I tensed up debating with myself. "I'm happy you told her." He assured me.

"Really?" I prompted.

"Rakshana's honor!" Kartik chuckled. I sighed and reached up to kiss him. He leaned and met my lips.

Then we heard knocking; who could it be!? "Miss Doyle? Your grandmother is coming up the stairs!" thank God, Emily had common sense.

"The drapes!" I sighed thinking about last time this happened.

"Thank you, Emily!" I whispered.

"Gemma? Can I come in?" Was Grandmama actually coming to apologize?

"Come in!" I yelled. Then Grandmama emerged.

"Gemma, I am sorry for barking at you. I just want you to be happy. Simon, he, had some rough patches with his dad. And I just thought that since you and your father are having some rough times you and Simon could relate." Grandmama looked upset? I know he and his father had trouble his dad tried to get Simon to work for him but Simon refused to help.

"It is ok." I sighed, unsure of what to say. "I mean I'm sorry for having feelings for Kartik." I stammered.

"Don't apologize." Grandmama sighed.

"Ok." Was all I could manage.

"Rest up!" Grandmama ordered. "Don't forget, Simon tomorrow."

"I wont." I smiled. I waited until Grandmama left before pulling Kartik from the drapes.

"So, you still have to go to Muddleton's?" Kartik was joking I could tell.

"Well," I said leading him back to the bed, "I could get terribly ill and could be contagious. And a certain ex-Rakshana member could come to my aid." I suggested.

"Hmmm," Kartik thought, "who would that be?" Kartik chuckled.

"I think you know." I smiled.

I had completely forgot to keep an ear out for Grandmama so I ended up falling asleep in Kartik's arms.

"Gemma! What is the meaning of this?! ? You and the Indian!?!?!" it was Simon.

**Review!!! Tell me if you love it! Or tell me the characters are out of character! Just something! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM NOT LIBBA BRAY!**

**A/N: Hope you like it!**

"Simon, I swear, he snuck in!" it wasn't a complete lie. "I had requested him to come to make a longer work schedule." Shut up, Gem. "I even told him to leave if I got too tired, but he didn't listen!"

"I thought that was the case. I'm shocked that your Grandmother didn't catch him." Simon hissed. He was treating me like a child.

"Mr. Kartik, Mr. Middleton, if you please I would like to get ready, alone!" I demanded. They both went willingly. I had Emily tie up my corset then I put on my best summer dress, Grandmama's orders.

I marched down the hallway to meet Simon. "Gemma, I think that Indian boy likes you." Naaaaaaw. "He should learn his spot. I doubt he even knows your betrothed." Simon spat.

"Well, I shall tell him." I tried too calm Simon down so he wouldn't do anything irrational. I took hold of Simons arm and was lead to the carriage. When we were at the carriage Kartik was there. "Miss Doyle." Kartik smiled. I nodded in acknowledgment. Kartik helped me into the carriage and I enjoyed it a little too carriage.

"So, have you had you dress fitted?" Simon asked. Why the heck would you like too know? Be nice, Grandmama will hear about it if I am 'out of order'.

"No, I was hoping to do it tomorrow." I smiled. Simon wasn't too bright so he'll probably say something he thinks is smart.

"Oh? I'll arrange it with my Grandmother." Wow, that was smart. "Thank you, I would enjoy that." I acknowledged. "Mr. Middleton? Miss Doyle? We're here." Kartik informed us.

"Thank you, Mr. Kartik." I replied.

When, Simon and Kartik were a safe distance away I sat on a bench and sobbed. How much wil I have to sacrifice if I want to be with Kartik? Loosing Grandmama? Loosing everything for love? The Realms sounded really nice at this point.

"Gemma? What happened?" it was Simon. I wiped my eyes with my handkerchief, "Nothing. I'm fine." I mumbled. Simon still looked like he didn't fully believe me. "Really." I assured him.

The day was dredfully hot, not the best day for a thick summer dress. Simon babbled about our wedding. I just smiled and nodded. "So, where do you want to honetmoon?" Simon finally asked. "Wherever you want." I smiled.

"Was I boring you today?" Simon asked seeming too not care for answer. "Not really." That's an understatement.

"So are you still having your dress fitting tomorrow?" Simon you're starting to creep me out, "Indeed. But I hope you don't plan to see me in the dress, bad luck." I replied.

"Superstitious?" Simon said raising an eyebrow. "Yes." I told him curtly.

"Oh, it's getting late I have to get you home." Simon sounded upset. "Well, you'l see me tomorrow." I tried to sound happy.

"That's right!" Simon said perking up. He again escorted me to the carriage and I was helped up by Kartik and tried not to make eye contact. We rode in silence.

"Miss Doyle." Kartik's voice cut through the silence. "Mr. Middleton." That was a good enough of a good bye.

"Mr. Kartik?" Stupid, bloody Simon! "I'd just like to inform you that Miss Doyle is betrothed, so it'd be best if you stopped making puppy eyes at her." Simon threatened. I saw kartik's jaw clench up. "Fine." Was all he said.

Simon was throwing insults. "Simon! I swear to God I'll tell my Grandmother that you walked shirtless if you don't stop insulting Kartik!" I threatened.

"That isn't even true!" Simon sounded like a child. "Ok, I'll let it slip this one time." Another threat more towards me that Kartik.

I went straight to my room and waited for Kartik.

----

Kartik was there in a matter of minutes. "Gem?" Kartik sounded distressed. "Yes?" I hated when Kartik sounded like this.

"I think it'd be best if someone wlse drove you to your dress fitting." Kartik looked upset. "Kartik, it'll be fine. Besides Simon isn't supposed to come get me, I'm supposed to meet him there." I protested.

"Really?" he was perking up. "Yes, I hope to God he keeps his word." I giggled.

"Gem?" Kartik asked rubbing my hair, " You're going to look beautiful tomorrow, trying on dresses."

"Thanks." was all I could muster up.

"I should go. I'll be back tomorrow." Kartik sighed. He bent down to kiss the top of my head and then my mouth.

So I have to try on dresses tomorrow.

**OK, WHAT DID YOU THINK? I'LL EXPLAIN SIMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM NOT LIBBA BRAY!!!! **

A/N: PEOPLE PLEASE START REVIEWING! YOU SCROLL DOWN AND PUSH REVIEW!!!!!!! IF YOU DON'T WANT ELMO AFTER YOU PLEASE REVIEW! ENJOY

I woke up not wanting to get out of bed, but I promised Simon I would try on dresses today. Emily was sent to help me get dressed. "Emily?" I asked, nervous.

"Yes Miss Doyle?" Emily sounded concerned. "What if I told you that I loved Kartik? " A whoosh of air came out, Emily pulled really hard on the corset.

"I would say that your love is forbidden and should not continue." Emily huffed. Even Emily disapproved. Before I knew it I was ready to leave; unfortunately Simon was here. "Mr. Middleton?!" I almost shouted.

"Yes?" Simon answered stupidly. "Your Grandmother had said she wanted me to come." Simon said defensively. I nodded because I would've said something really nasty. We walked to the carriage to see Kartik before I climbed in Kartik pulled me aside.

"He's here." Kartik grumbled. I looked to see if Simon had gotten in, he had. I put my hand on Kartik's face and reassured him about Simon, "This was Grandmama." I told him. "Ok." He was smiling, that was good. I was escorted into the carriage and greeted by a very angry Simon.

"Please don't grump the whole time." I tutted. Oh God, that was something that Grandmama would say.

"Ok." Simon rolled his eyes. We rode the rest of the way in silence. This time I was escorted out by Simon. "Ok, you'll be trying dresses on in there." Simon gestured with his hand.

"Thank you." I murmured. Thankfully Felicity and Ann were here so I could mope to them.

"Ok Gemma, why the heck are you marrying Simon?!" Felicity demanded.

"Because, I can never marry Kartik. It would be too _scandalous_!" I made the word sound dirty.

"You should go for it!" Felicity asserted. I turned to Ann too see what she thought she was shaking her head ferverently "I very well know that!" I snapped. "Sorry, Fee. I just don't know how to get out of this!" I sighed.

"You could say that Simon was gay?" Ann suggested. "Clever!" Felicity giggled. "Indeed! Ann when did you become so… so sneaky?!" I exclaimed.

"I live with you guys!" Ann giggled. "Oh, can you guys help with the dress?" I asked a little depressed.

"Fine!" they grumbled in unison. Simon's mother came in and gave me my first dress. "Here you are Miss Doyle." She seemed content with herself; a quality that she had never shown me.

"Thank you." I smiled. As soon as she left the room we started giggling about how ugly the dress was. "I have to try it on!" I cried in distaste.

"How awful. I mean, no, I mean it's awful! Gemma you look like a huge marshmallow!" Felicity howled. "Oh, Fee, you're right!" Ann giggled. They were right it was white and very puffy!

"Ok, lets try again!" I smiled. Then, knock, knock, knock! "Gemma?" it was Simon.

"Go away!" I cried. "I'm indecent !"

"I need to talk to you!" Simon was sounding serious. "Leave!" I yelled

"NO!"

"SIMON!!!!!!! GO AWAY!" I screamed. "Just get me another dress!" I said less noisily.

"Ok! Somebody's PMSing." He grumbled.

"The nerve!" Felicity spat. Minutes later a new dress was obtained.

"Better?" I asked hoping I wasn't 'a huge marshmallow'.

"Much!" Ann exclaimed. I examined in the mirror and this one was about three pounds lighter. It was a cream color with short sleeves. "Your right!" I said happy. But still not right **{A/N: I KNOW THAT GEMMA'S DRESS WOULD PROBABLY BE CONSERVITAVE, BUT I CHOSE HER OUTFIT!} **

"Simon?" I called.

"What!" he snapped. Wow very attractive. "Um, could I have the last dress?" I whispered.

"Ok!" Simon sounded happy, oh no.

"Well?" I asked.

"Perfect!" Ann and Felicity grinned. This dress was strapless, white, and had a beautiful, long train.

"Can I see?" Simon asked through the door. I fought with Fee and Ann, but finally they 'decided' that Simon could see.

"Ok!" I sighed. Then Simon came through the door and looked as if he was a blind man seeing for the first time.

"You look beautiful." Simon exclaimed.

"You do." That wasn't Simon's voice.

"What, pray tell, are you doing here?" simon demanded.

"Miss Doyle is needed by her brother." Kartik spat.

"Thank you, I'll be right out." I said through clenched teeth. Wondering what Tom needed


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: SORRY IF IT TOOK LONG FOR THIS TO GET PUT UP! PARTLY BECAUSE I LIKE GET NO REVIEWS! IT MAKES NESSIE SAD! :( EXCEPT FOR YOURBFFBELLA. IF YOU DON'T START REVIEWING DON'T BE SURPRISED IF ELMO COMES! ENJOY!

I turned to see Felicity and Ann, deer-eyed. Honestly, I don't blame them, they're not used to Kartik strolling in. "Um..Kartik…. uhhhhhh… why does Thomas need me?" I was stumbling over my words I was surprised to get out a coherent sentence.

"He did not say." Kartik mumbled looking at me like I was a Greek Goddess. Felicity came up behind and told me I was blushing. Thanks, Fee.

"Ok, I shall go as soon as I change." I announced. Simon reluctantly left, as did Kartik. "Fee, Ann! Did you see what did?! Don't get me wrong I don't care that Kartik came." Felicity and Ann exchanged the "Sure, Sure" look. [A/N I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT QUOTE!]

"You loved that he came!" Felicity taunted. "You were blushing that "Kartik" blush." Ann commented.

"It was that bad?" I sighed putting on my dress. "Well…" they sighed. "Come on!" I moaned. They knew it was rhetorical, yes it was that bad. I walked out of the dressing room to be yanked aside by Kartik.

"Look, I'm really sorry about the dressing room thing." He sounded sincere and I believed him. "Your brother teally does need you. I wasn't trying to see you in you dress." He was so cute when he was nervous. "No need for apologies." I reassured him. "Now, where is Tom?" I asked not sure how much I cared.

"Outside." Kartik whispered. "Thanks" I mouthed.

I stormed out of the building looking for Tom only to be yanked by Tom. "Thomas! What, pray tell, do need me for?" I demanded. Tom looked a little ashamed.

"Well, I don't think Simon is right for you." What the heck??!??!??!?!? I gave him a look that was so "what the heck?" that he had to explain. "The reason is really quite selfish." Tom admitted.

"Why?" I demanded, a bit harshly. "Because even after your married, Simon still won't let me be in his club."

"Wha-…. Tho-…. You idiot!" I spat.

"And because you don't seem happy with him. You seem too be interested in that bloody Indian boy." Tom shuddered so I punched him.

"Be nice!" I hissed.

"Bloody hell, Gemma, you punch like a man!" Tom complained. "Really. Your not happy with Simon." Tom tried to cover up his fumble.

"What can I do?" I asked sad that Tom would never except that I could enter a magical place called the Realms.

"Elope?" Tom suggested. "Brilliant!" I exclaimed.

"But what about Grandmama?" I asked suddenly disappointed.

"I'll worry about her." Tom reassured me. Not caring about being a proper lady I threw my arms around his waist and hugged him.

"Where would we go?" I asked sheepishly.

"I'm not sure." Tom sighed. Then without thinking I told Tom about the Realms.

"This is going to sound insane, but I know of one place only I can enter. It's a place called the Realms." I admitted. Tom looked at me like ii as on something. "And if you don't believe me, I'll show you." I added.

"Show me." Tom asked. I reached out my hand and reluctantly Tom took it. I summoned the Door of Light for the first time since my voyage to America, and rescuing Kartik from the Tree of All Souls. "Oh my God." Tom exclaimed. I reached for the door and Tom was speechless.

We entered the garden where we were met by Gorgon. "Most High!" she called. I pulled tom over to meet her, I was so happy to see her again. "Gorgon, I would like to introduce you to my brother Thomas."

"Pleasure." Tom mumbled.

"Gorgon, would you take us too see Asha?" I asked.

"As you wish." She hissed. The ride was silent until Gorgon's slithery voice cut through. "Most High. We are here."

"Thank you Gorgon." I called.

"Who is Asha?" Tom asked quite rudely.

"It's complicated." I huffed. When we entered the cave I bowed to Asha and told her of my plans to elope with Kartik.

"I think that I will be able to do it!" Asha exclaimed happily. Even though she wasn't extremely fond of Kartik she knew our destinies were joined.

"How about next week?" I asked Asha. She pondered over it for a short time before clapping her hands together. "Perfect!"

"Will everybody be attending?" I asked, not knowing if the air between the forest folk and me were clean.

"If you wish Most High."

"This will be amazing!" I was immensely happy; I was going to get my storybook ending. We met with Gorgon and returned home where I met up with Kartik in the stables. I knew that he was going to be hard to convince.

"Kartik?" I called.

"Yeah, Gem?" I loved it when he used my pet name. I sucked in a deep breath before entering the stable.

"I was able to enter the Realms today. I showed Tom." I admitted. Kartik looked stunned. "I know I was shocked too." I waited for a response before blurting out, "Tom doesn't think I should marry Simon!"

"He's a smart man." Kartik sighed. Was he really saying this? "And I was thinking…" Kartik seemed to be lost by his own words, a rarity.

"You were thinking?" I reminded him.

"Nothing."

"Kartik!" I barked. "You promised you would stop doing that!"

"Ok. I was thinking that…I agree with your brother. Simon isn't good enough for you." Kartik was fiddling with his fingers; something he picked up from me.

"Were you also thinking that _you_ should marry me?" I asked sheepishly. He nodded.

"I don't know how we would do it though." Kartik sighed.

"Thomas said he would help." I informed him. "We could run away and elope in the Realms." I suggested. He let out a little puff of a laugh.

"How would your Grandmother react?"

"Again, Thomas said he would help." I reminded him. I was in awe that I was actually having this conversation with Kartik of all people. "I already have a dress. All you need is a tux!" I smiled.

"Did Asha say she would help?" Kartik asked. I nodded. "I can't belive we are actually doing this!" Kartik exclaimed happily.

"Neither can I." I sighed

Review! Please, can we shoot for at least six reviews? I know it doesn't take a lot of time to review. Just a little positive or negative review is all I ask. Who knows, I may just forget to update. But really just a little review! I'll accept anything!

~Nessie

Click review

**I**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM NOT LIBBA BRAY!**

**A/N: People of Fanfiction, please start reviewing! I really don't care if you put :) ,:p, xp, or XD! I mean if you don't like the story I'll just not update for weeks at a time! I know it's harsh, but it makes me sad when I get one review per chapter! Enough with the pity party, here's your next chapter! Sorry for the chapter mishap!**

Without warnig to both of us I threw my arms around Kartik, the person I should have been betrothed to in the first place. Not a second off beat Kartik did the same thing. "This is nice." I whispered in his chest. "Mm-hmm." He replied.

"Oh. My God!" shoot! I curse Emily's timing thankfully she was too stunned to speak. "Emily! Please don't tell my Grandmother about this! " I was close to tears. I wasn't sure if Emily could form words or not. Thankfully Kartik was there to help.

"Emily?" Kartik asked. "Sorry for intruding." Emily spat out curtly. "I'm sorry, you two just…surprised me. That's all." She explained. I nodded unsure of what to say or do. "Your brother needs you." She explained.

"Thank you." I whispered. I turned to Kartik and smiled, "Tomorrow. Meet me here." He brightened up when I said this. "Tomorrow." He agreed.

I was lead to Thomas feeling a mix of emotions. When we finally reached Tom he actually looked happy to see me. "Thomas."

"Gemma. Emily if you please?" Emily curtsied and left us. "The wedding is the day after tomorrow. Are you expecting to go to the Realms tomorrow?" Tom asked quite seriously.

"I was hoping too."

"And?"

"And Kartik agrees to everything. We just need to worry Grandmama." I said trying to suppress a smile.

"We can make it seem like you were kidnapped." Tom suggested.

"How?" I challenged.

"Well, you could be walking around the stables…." Tom trailed off, because he could tell I knew his plan.

"Clever." I hated to admit it but Tom's plan was full proof. "Were to meet in the stables. I don't know when we'll meet so I'll send for you."

"Wonderful!" Tom exclaimed. Best be off Grandmama will worry." Tom noted.

"Ok. Tom?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for all of this." Tom really was a great brother.

I ran to my room and headed to my bed to think of all the sacrifice I'll go through just for love. I'll loose Grandmama, I'll loose Father, although I've lost him long before this, I'll loose Fee and Ann. Was all of it worth loosing for love? Of course. Then knock, knock, knock. Kartik was tapping at my windowsill I ran over to let him in. We waled over to the bed being quiet so nobody could hear us.

"Thomas has come up with a plan." I informed him. I went on to tell him of Tom's plan.

"And your brother came up with this?" Kartik chuckled.

"Yes he did." I said defensively.

"Tomorrow is going to be the best day of my life." Kartik sighed.

"Mine too."

That night I dreamt of our wedding. It was like an Indian wedding: flowers, horses, Kartik, and all my loved ones.

**Now is the time to review! I need ideas for Kartik and Gemma's wedding song. That's all you have to do! Leave a song and be done with it.**


	7. Author's Note please read

This isn't a chapter this is me scolding you for not reviewing! I know I've been nagging but really just _a_ review is all I'm asking! I'm at my mom's this weekend so your chapter will be up hopefully tomorrow. Thanks for all who do review. Just to make you feel bad here are the names:

Pixies114

Andrea (anonymous reviewer)

BFF BELLA (anonymous reviewer)

bitemebcbd13

preetynpink has an excuse: she's reading the series

Here's the link to the reviews

.net/r/4932018/0/1/

night!


	8. Chapter 8 Wedding Bells

Seriously people! Why aren't you reviewing????????? I demand a 5-paragraph explanation!!!!!!! No I'm not that mean I would just love it if I got a review! You all better thank Pixies114 lol (lots of love) she had the wedding song suggestion Again do I have to draw a picture for you when your done reading hit review and…REVIEW!!!!!! Ok I'm done yelling at you for now…. Wait I have to tell you that I don't own anything!!!! There now I'm done yelling…Enjoy

"Gem? Time to get up." I was awakened by Kartik's lovely voice. Today I was getting my fairy tale ending, my knight in shinning armor. Just then realization hit me; while I lost Grandmama and father I gained eternal happiness with my Romeo and with the help of a most unexpected ally, Tom. As much as I tried to fight it back I couldn't help having a hugely idiotic grin plastered on my face.

"Morning." I whispered, desperately wanting to yell it. I propped myself on my elbow looking into Kartik's deep brown eyes. A single brown curl was wavering on his forehead. I reached out to brush it out of his face when Emily came in. Darn! I swore in my head multiple times. I spoke before her knowing she probably walked in on purpose these days. "Wait Emily." I walked Kartik to the window and told him to stay close because I would be fetching him later…

"Good morning, Emily." I said getting my corset ready to lace up.

"Miss Doyle, I do think that Indian has become…" she was searching for her words, "drawn to you. Your too-"

"Be married tomorrow. I broke it off this morning. " I assured her. "What is our day like today?" I asked quiet absentmindedly.

"You're meeting the Middleton's in the park." Emily huffed.

"Thank you." Emily finished lacing up the corset and I thought that, that would be the last time she ever does this. And that saddened me a little bit. My dress for the day was on so I decided to have what may be the last time I ever look around the room. Only a short time later Emily returned to tell me that Simon was here.

"Mr. Middleton." I acknowledged.

"Miss Doyle." God I was happy I would never have too hear his voice again. I really didn't want to go to the park with him. He was the last person I wanted to spend time with. I would rather be with Kartik dancing with him and other things….

"Gemma, are you alright?" Simon cut through my fantasy.

"Yes." I said curtly. Simon was taken back. Then it hit me I could pretend that I was all for the wedding then run away to the Realms with Kartik and Tom. When we walked out to the carriage it took all I had not to have the same idiotic grin I had this morning.

"Miss Doyle."

"Mr. Kartik." He said hi to Simon and took us to the park. I was restless I was so eager to get to the Realms that I almost forgot about my façade. Thankfully I did tell Kartik. The ride was fairly quiet.

"Were here." Kartik called.

"Thank you." Simon grumbled. I patted his arm and he lighted up. The day went by fast but not fast enough. When night crept I stalked out to the stables and told Emily to fetch Tom; Kartik was already there. We held hands- mine trembling- waiting for Tom. Kartik stroked my hands reassuring me that everything was going to be all right.

"Ready?" Tom's voice cut through the night. Kartik and I nodded in unison.

"Let's go." I choked out. I was barely able to open the door I was shaking so much. When we entered the Realms we- Kartik and I- ran to Gorgon, Tom being Tom walked.

"Gorgon." Kartik bowed. Gorgon said hi and when Tom finally came took us to the Cave of All Sighs. I was so nervous about this I was still trembling.

"We've arrived." Gorgon's slithery voice cut through the silence.

"Ready?" I asked Kartik.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Kartik smiled. It truly astounded me that people thought that he was beneath us. We walked into the cave where Asha met us. She pulled me aside and told me to think of my perfect dress and then told Kartik do the same but with a tux. The ceremony was short and sweet. Kartik kept biting his lip from nerves. He wasn't biting his lip when the "you may kiss the bride" part came. My favorite part was the reception. Asha moved some tablecloths on the floor as tables and left the middle of the cave open for the dance floor. Then our song came on Belongs To You came on Asha pushed us in the middle of the cave signaling that this was the song that we were going to dance to.

I've spend so much time believing  
That in this life you try to give all you can take  
When all along I've been needing was to find one good reason  
To give myself really give myself away

Every smile that lights my face  
Every teardrop every trace  
Every secret in place belongs to you  
Anything that's good in me all I ever want to be  
Every drop of every dream belongs to you

Oh the me that I remember always thought you had to keep it all inside  
Get in trouble for being tender so you never say surrender  
But it took you to finally prove me wrong

Every smile that lights my face  
Every teardrop every trace  
Every secret in place belongs to you  
Anything that's good in me all I ever want to be  
Every drop of every dream belongs to you

I'm letting go I'm letting go now  
Of everything I've ever held unto

Every place I've ever been  
Every chance I'll get again  
Every secret every sin belongs to you  
Anything that's good in me all I ever want to be  
Every drop of every dream belongs to you  
It all belongs to you

"Happy?" Kartik asked twirling me around.

"More than you will ever know. " I sighed. And that was the truth, I loved him so much and now we're married! Again I had that stupid grin on my face. Then he leaned in and kissed me, the second time since we've been married. I knew that we would be happy in the Realms, together forever.

**Hey!!!! What did you think? Was it rushed? I know that the song that was suggested wouldn't be around but it sounded really sweet so I decided to use it. Frankly I had no other ideas. So now's the time to review!!! I love my reviewers!!! Check out the wedding song on ****.com**** really amazing song!! I promise no more yelling if you review. One more chapter to go!!!!!!! **


	9. Chapter 9 Epiloge

**I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to get! This is the last chapter and set roughly one year after the wedding, their anniversary.**

"Kartik?" I asked. It was our three month anniversary. He rolled on his side to look up at me.

"Yes?" he was giving me his amazing wide smile. "Before you say what you were going to say happy anniversary." Darn! Oh well today is a happy day.

"_I _was going to say happy anniversary." I told him. That made me remember that Fee and Ann were coming.

"Whacha thinking about?" Kartik was still smiling.

"Fee and Ann are coming." I told him thinking I already told him. Kartik nodded confirming he already knew. "Maybe they'll tell us what happened to Simon." I added unconsciously.

"Curious?" Kartik mocked. I lightly shoved him.

"Just a little." I admitted. Kartik gave me a glance. "Not like that!" I cried. I got up and brushed through my red-golden hair and Kartik changed clothes and waited for me to change. Thankfully in the Realms I didn't have to wear a corset which felt a little strange. I didn't have time to worry about silly stuff like this.

"Gem?! You coming?" Kartik called. I sighed, "Yes Kartik!" I walked into the kitchen where Kartik was standing, leaning on t he counter. (A/N: IDK if they eat anything in the Realms so please don't yell at me if they don't) I walked over to him and hugged him burring my head in his chest.

"Hi."

"Morning." We just stood like that until his tummy started growling. "Eggs?" I suggested. He knew it was rhetorical because he loved eggs. "I can't believe that we survived a year." I said while cooking the eggs.

"I'm surprised your brother helped us." Kartik acknowledged.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked warily.

"Sure."

"I couldn't believe it when you agreed to elope. I was gob smacked."

"Really." Kartik sounded truly surprised.

"Yes really. I thought you would go into that 'no destiny' crap." I admitted. "So when you agreed I was overwhelmed."

"Wow." Kartik was at a loss for words. We sat and talked like this for a while until we heard excited knocking at the door."

"Gemma!" Fee and Ann knocked me over and I didn't care. Once they oriented themselves then went and hugged Kartik. "So," Fee began casually. "Do you want to hear about Simon?"

"Yes!" I chipped happily and really giddy.

"Well, he has a noticeable bald spot at his bangs. But he married some girl he met off the street; a little like the way he met you." Fee informed. "So, who's the girl?" I asked, very curious.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…." They said in unison.

"Ohmigod!!!!!!!!!! Simon's gay!!!!!!!!"

That information got a big belly laugh out of Kartik.

When they left I was so happy that out of the sacrifice I didn't loose them.

"Kartik?" I said.

"Yes?"

"I love you." And that was truer than anyone even him would know.

**So what did you think? Did you like it? Totally random you must go and listen to the song Will I? by the cast of Rent. I've been listening non-stop! Ok a hyperbole but it's that good! Review!! **


End file.
